


Shrieks, Tears, And Wedding Plans

by ConjuringWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Engagement, Established Relationship, Everybody loves Draco, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Slash, Teasing, Wedding Planning, Wedding news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: Companion to "First Pain, Then Healing".Harry and Draco return to the Burrow slightly anxious to reveal their news. Harry knows it will be fine. Great even. But he also knows how his adopted family is when they hear happy things. He knows they will be very enthusiastic and loud in their reactions. Picks up right after the end of the epilogue to "First Pain, Then Healing".Should be read after completing "First Pain, Then Healing."
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Shrieks, Tears, And Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another companion piece to "First Pain, Then Healing". As soon as I finished writing the epilogue I knew wanted to write this. Took me longer than I thought it would. Life stuff happened and such. If you haven't read "First Pain, Then Healing" yet, I suggest you do so before reading this. As always your comments, support, and kudos are much appreciated. Hope you all are doing well out there in Quarantine Land. Take care.

Harry stared at the scarred, worn door that led from the garden into the kitchen of the Burrow. He could hear the muted rumble of voices beyond it’s wooden barricade, dishes and pans clanged as they were moved about. A chair scraped along the worn stone floor, as it was pushed. Feet thudded and clacked with the passage of people around the room and beyond.

He swallowed nervously, running a hand through his hair. A gentle squeeze around the fingers of his right hand had him turning to look at his companion. A smile lifted his lips, happiness flooding his entire being. 

It still felt a bit surreal. He couldn’t stop replaying the last few moments of their time sitting in the garden. The way Draco’s eyes had widened gratifyingly, as he realized the implication of Harry’s words before he’d finally said the words he’d wanted to say since he first knew he loved this man.

And that moment, that split second before Draco had enthusiastically and emphatically, said yes, had been the longest of Harry’s life. Or so it seemed. 

“Ready?” he asked, feeling the fluttering nerves in his belly growing. He knew it would be fine, great even. It was just that the reaction was going to be loud and immediate, and well he wasn’t really looking forward to the high pitch shrieks and squeals he knew the Weasley women would make.

Draco nodded, “Yes, let’s get it over with. You know they are going to want to shriek and hug us to death. My bet is that Molly will be the first one to notice. She has a sixth sense about these things.”

Harry laughed, he had to agree with his fiance there. A smile that he knew full well was as daft as possible spread over his face when he thought that.  _ Fiance _ . It still amazed him that this beautiful, wonderful, caring man wanted him. Wanted to spend his life with him. And it amazed him still that they had gotten here, after everything they’d done to each other or had done to them.

Harry still felt awed at the strength and courage of this man, after all he’d endured both at the hands of Lucius and the Dark Lord. He was just amazing.

“You’re thinking sappy thoughts again, aren’t you Potter?” Draco teased him. 

Harry smiled, knowing he was caught. “You like it when I think sappy thoughts. There aren’t enough sappy thoughts in your life.”

Draco snorted. He was opening his mouth to say something when the door from the kitchen opened, revealing Hermione standing there, the voices and clatter of the Burrow’s kitchen, no longer muffled behind the door, spilling out into the garden in a loud jumble.

Harry could hear Molly shouting for someone to bring her a dish of some kind and the sounds of dishes and plates clattering on counters and in the sink. 

“Oh! There you two are. We were beginning to wonder if you hadn’t left without telling us,” she said, smirking slightly. 

Harry grinned back at her, “No, we didn’t try to run away, don’t worry, Mione,” he told her cheekily. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well come on then, dessert and tea is nearly ready.” She turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving the door open behind her.

Harry looked at Draco and whispered, “Here goes.” 

Hands still clasped together, they walked into the chaos of the kitchen. Dishes were clinking in the sink as they washed themselves, while Ron and Ginny and Hermione set plates and forks and spoons out on the old scarred table. Pie, what looked like a custard of some sort, and treacle tart sat arranged in the center of the table. 

Some had already sat down, waiting for the giant pot of tea to be brought over from the stove. Harry and Draco took their seats near the end of the table where Arthur was sat, chatting with Fleur, Bill beside her. They all looked up as Harry and Draco sat down. Arthur smiled at them.

“There you two are. We were wondering where you got to.”

Harry smiled, “We were just out in the garden. Needed a bit of break for a few minutes,” he told the older man. Arthur nodded in understanding. Weasleys could sometimes be a bit overwhelming, even for those that were used to it.

The large ceramic teapot settled onto the old scarred table with a soft thud and then Molly was sitting in her usual place at the end of the table. “Alright dears, dessert is ready.” She looked around the table at them all, everyone sitting or in the process of sitting around the table. 

Chairs creaked and groaned as they took the weight of their occupants once more. Ron took his place across from Harry and Draco and next to Hermione. When he lifted his eyes to the pair he smiled. “Oh so you didn’t run away, we were taking bets on where you were and what you were doing. I said you probably just went to sit in the garden. Maybe even have a quick shag.” 

Humor glinted in his eyes as he said the last, eyebrows wiggling suggestively, lifting his orange fringe. He said it low enough so only Hermione, Harry, and Draco could hear him. Predictably Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted her husband’s shoulder muttering, “Honestly, Ron.” Her eyes however sparkled with mirth and her lips twitched like she was fighting a smile.

Harry felt heat crawling up his neck but ignored it as best he could. “Very funny, Ron. Yes we were in the garden. We were  _ not _ shagging. Just talking.”

He felt his heart thump in his chest, had to fight to keep the sappy smile off his face. He didn’t want to reveal their news at the table. Of course there was the chance someone would notice first but he was hoping to hold off just a bit longer. 

Ron gave him a look that clearly said ‘I don’t believe you’ but thankfully let it go. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He accepted the plate being passed to him by Percy who was sitting next him, heaped with a large portion of treacle tart. He rolled his eyes inwardly. Molly would never stop trying to “put some meat on those skinny bones”. 

Picking up his fork he dug into his dessert, keeping all moans of pleasure at the tastes exploding on his tongue to himself. 

He saw out of the corner of his eye as Draco reached to take a plate with a rather generous slice of apple pie. The ring he wore on his finger, the one Harry had put there himself not half an hour ago, caught the light and glinted. It was Ron of all people who noticed it.

Harry watched in slow motion as he squinted at the ring that was obviously on Draco’s finger, a ring that hadn’t been there before. Definitely hadn’t been there earlier during dinner. And then, above the din of chatter and the sounds of eating, Ron said, “Hey Malfoy, what’s that on your finger?”

And suddenly everything seemed to slow down and stop, pausing all at once. The sudden silence as the chatter and laughter and sounds of cutlery scraping on ceramic died away was deafening.

Plate still held aloft, Draco looked around at the table, sweeping his eyes over everyone before landing on Ron. Harry watched the way he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. When wide, slightly panicked, grey eyes turned to him, Harry felt a little bit of calmness settle inside him. He knew it would be fine. Always knew that. He just sometimes hated the rather enthusiastic reactions of certain Weasleys and Granger-Weasleys. 

He also knew that Draco didn’t always like having that much attention on him at once. He had gotten much better in the years since the end of the war of course, but it didn’t always sit right with him. Harry gave him a small, encouraging nod and a smile. He saw Draco relax and then his customary teasing smirk spread over his pale face.

Turning his attention back to Ron, Draco said in his best drawl, “Well Weasley, we usually call it a ring. I’m not sure what you would call it, seeing as your wife is the brain in that relationship, I’m sure you need to have it said in simpler terms.” Everyone waited, breath held for Ron’s response. Hermione being the brain of the relationship had been a running joke for years.

Ron seemed to pretend to ponder Draco’s words. Then he grinned saying, “Well that may be true most days, Malfoy, I do know what a ring is. So is it safe to assume that Harry has finally decided to man up? Will we be hearing the sweet sound of wedding bells in the future? Or is it just for show? We all know how flashy you are Malfoy.” 

Everything stood still for what seemed to be forever, no one and nothing moved. Finally Draco smirked again. “I don’t know about ‘man up’, Weasley, Harry is after all very  _ obviously _ a man after all,” he drawled, waggling his eyebrows. “But yes, there will be a wedding in the future. This is after all an engagement ring, Weasley. Of course as previously stated, I know it takes your tiny mind time to catch up to the obvious.” 

Silence met Draco’s words, everything suspended on the edge of what was sure to be a very loud outburst. Harry had his money on Molly. If it had been a real bet with real money involved? Harry would have lost. He was surprised when it wasn’t Molly who reacted first, but Fleur, three seats away from him.

She gave a shriek that had Bill jerking away from her, and then she was out of her chair rushing over to Harry and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. “Oh “Arry! I’m so happy for you! Oh! You and Draco  _ must _ let me and Her’mione, and Ginny, plan your wedding! Oh eet will be wonderful!” 

Harry sat still as Fleur squeezed him tighter as she went on about planning what would be “The most gorgeous wedding!”

When he shifted his gaze to Draco’s, he saw the same bewildered look reflected back at him. Another high pitched shriek rent the air in the next second, this time it was Molly. “Oh my dears! Oh Harry! I’m so happy! Oh you  _ must _ get married here!”

For a minute Harry thought Fleur would object, but instead she turned to her mother-in-law and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes. They must,” she said. 

Finally she let Harry go, slipping behind him to engulf Draco in a bone crushing hug. Harry had to keep a smile off his face when he saw the way Draco’s eyes widened like saucers. Then Hermione and Ginny were joining in with the impromptu and rather exuberant celebration.

Ron sent Harry a large grin. “Congrats, mate!” he called over the noise of his wife, mother, sister, and sister-in-laws loud chatter about wedding things.

Arthur clapped Harry on the back in congratulations, a beaming smile on his face. Then Molly finally descended upon both men, grabbing them both and pulling them into a crushing hug of her own. Harry felt the wet splashes of warm tears on his shirt as Molly was overcome with happiness. 

“Oh I’m so happy for you! You asked him in the garden while you were out there didn’t, you Harry? Oh!” And she began to cry again. Harry patted her on the back, all the while feeling tears pricking at his own eyes. It was sinking in, becoming more real. He was going to marry Draco. 

The tears blurred his vision and then fell, slipping warm and wet down his cheeks, his mouth stretched into a wide, daft smile again. 

When he looked at Draco, he could see that he too had started to cry, happy tears. His eyes shone with happiness. It made Harry’s heart swell with love and happiness to see it. After all his fiance had been through to see that light and happiness in him warmed him to his core.

When Molly finally let them go, making her way over to the group huddled around the end of the table, whispering and scribbling secret things. Probably wedding things, since the group consisted of Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and weirdly, Percy. 

Turning back to Draco, Harry slipped his arms around his lover’s waist, hugging him close. “That was more emotional than I thought it would be,” he said quietly, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. He felt the blonde’s fingers slip into his hair, caressing it in that comforting way he did. 

“It was, but I shouldn’t be surprised,” he replied. Then, “Gods we’re really going to get married aren’t we? It’s not just some weird dream?”

Harry chuckled, “No, it’s real. We’re doing this. Merlin, what do you think they are coming up with over there? How much say do you think we’ll even get?”

He felt Draco laugh quietly, “Probably not much, you know how they are. At least I hope Hermione knows us both better than to choose anything truly horrible. Although they may have to contend with Mother when she finds out. She’ll absolutely want to help plan this. She’ll insist. I’ll have to owl her tonight.”

Harry hummed in agreement. He watched as his adopted family bustled around the kitchen, desert and tea forgotten in the wake of wedding news and planning. Arthur and Ron had disappeared he noticed, possibly to the sitting room. Bill was sitting next to Fluer, nodding absently when she asked him something. Harry felt his heart fill with warmth and love. 

Whatever happened, he knew that his and Draco’s wedding would be memorable. 


End file.
